


Queening

by BlankLiterature



Series: Drabble Cycle round 11 - Kinks [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/pseuds/BlankLiterature
Summary: There are certain times when Emma does actually see Regina as the Queen.





	

You have always thought and affirmed that here, in this world, she's just Regina; her title doesn't stand, and truth be told, she hasn't even been “evil” for a very long time, so it wouldn't be fitting anyway. But she still has the poise and composure, she still has the aura and the refined look, no matter what she's doing. So when you look up in reverence at the woman sitting on your face, as your tongue dips inside her and you see her throwing her head back in the most dignified way anyone could ever muster, you can't help but thinking of her as your Queen.


End file.
